


ART: A New Path to Follow

by gilchroz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Merlin Reverse Bang Round 2, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilchroz/pseuds/gilchroz
Summary: I submitted these three pieces to the Merlin Reverse Bang, round 2.Traditional artWatercolor on paper. Margins and corners with Sharpie.Merlin refuses to accept Arthur's death at Camlann. In saving Arthur, it seems a whole new destiny is about to come to pass





	ART: A New Path to Follow

 

 

 

 

 

Story: [A New Path to Follow by Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041298)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted anywhere so, this was my first fest as well. I was a bit nervous when I signed up, but everything came out great. 
> 
> A big thank you to the mods for all your hard work and, of course, to my writer, Cookie. Thank you for writing such an awesome story for my art! I was so excited reading it, I couldn't keep still! I love which *path* the story took ;) And, as I told you before, I'm truly happy my art inspired you to write such an incredible piece =)


End file.
